


The Fall to Sin

by KalofDarkness



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Mind alteration, Seduction, Submission, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalofDarkness/pseuds/KalofDarkness
Summary: Mary Jane having overheard Gwen Stacy and Norman Osborn talking about an affair and children decides to confront Norman not realising she was about to take the same fall into Sin Gwen had already taken.





	The Fall to Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place actually during the events detailed in the Spiderman comic Sins Past and is an alternate take on what happened when Mary Jane confronts Norman and what actually happened between him, Gwen and Mary Jane.

By Kal The Fall to Sin

 

+TFTS+

(Osborn Mansion)

Mary Jane Watson stormed down the hallway towards the room where Norman Osborn awaited although she doubted he knew she was coming, only days ago she had been here overhearing a very private and dangerous conversation between him and Gwen Stacy one of her best friends and the girlfriend of her other friend Peter Parker. It was a conversation she had never expected to hear and one that put a tremendous strain on her to keep quiet; if Peter found out what she had it would tear him apart and leave him broken. She still could not wrap her mind around what Gwen had ended up doing with Norman; of all people she could have cheated on Peter with he was the last one she would have suspected. That it had also led to Gwen getting pregnant with twins blew her mind, it was the reason Gwen had disappeared for a year to have them in secret without Peter finding out. But it was clear Norman knew and they were currently in the middle of a battle on who would raise them, she intended to put Norman on notice she knew the truth and would do all she could to help Gwen keep him away from her children.

Slamming open the door she walked into Norman’s main study to find she had not startled him as she had hoped, instead the man sat confidently behind his desk which was clear of any papers or items which was unusual as she knew Norman usually used the desk when working at home. She also didn’t like the way his eyes ran and down her figure as he watched her walked towards them, the small smile that soon appeared on his face also made her slightly nervous but she focused on what she had come here for. She had to remember, she was here to help her friend.

“Miss Watson, to what do I owe the pleasure of you barging into my quiet time?” Norman inquired doing his best to keep his expression neutral, it wouldn’t do to give away the game after all. 

He knew exactly why Mary Jane had come barging into his office like this, hell he and Gwen Stacy had staged their entire argument to set up such a response from the red head once Gwen had given her the sob story they had decided would get the best reaction from her. Granted at first everything that had happened between him and the blond had been accidental, he had never meant to seduce the young woman into his bed but he had and he had enjoyed fucking her so very much. When she came to his office to threaten him about what had happened he had easily turned the tables and seduced her again, she was soon standing against him as he worked his hand in and out of her soaking pussy moaning like she was in heat. She willingly removed her blouse and bra and gave him full access to her lovely c-cup breasts, her nipples hard and pointy begging for attention. He had turned her around and all but thrown onto his desk after throwing the things on it off, he had then sucked and nibbled on her breasts for close to ten minutes all the while keeping her hot and bothered by playing with her pussy. Finally he had plunged his cock straight into her willing pussy and she instantly locked her long legs around him and all but urged him to fuck her, fuck her he did slowly at first building up a good tempo and driving Gwen to all but beg him to go faster which was what he had wanted to hear. Soon Gwen was all but pushing downwards as best she could to meet his thrust all the while groping her own breasts much to his enjoyment as he continued to pound into her for another twenty minutes until finally he had reached his peak and erupted into a powerful climax and filled her pussy with his seed. The moans of pleasure she had made as she reached her own orgasm and at the feel of his cum filling her up had been truly magical, he had spent almost the rest of the day fucking Gwen Stacy in several different ways until finally spent he had collapsed with her on top of him. 

They had stayed like that for twenty minutes before Gwen seemed to have realised what she was doing before fleeing after getting dressed, he had let her knowing she would probably be back. There was something that between them even if right now she refused to see that had allowed him to so easily get her into bed, which had allowed him to fuck her several times in one day. Yes there was clearly something there and sure enough two days later Gwen Stacy had returned once again trying to make sense of the fact she had cheated on her boyfriend Peter several times, she had shouted and raged at him demanding to know what he had done to her. That question had made him wonder just what it was that was making the blond so easily susceptible to his seductive efforts, for the first time he wondered if perhaps the cocktail he took to become the Green Goblin did not also have some sort of aphrodisiac like qualities and vowed to check it out later. He then spun the agitated Gwen around and kissed her as hard as he could, it took only minutes for the blond to succumb to his advance and was soon kissing him back. He made quickly work of her blouse all but ripping it open so he could maul and suck on her breasts once he pulled down her bra, he quickly had her moaning and panting in heat and after five minutes of that he had her remove both items of clothes before bending over his desk and hiking up her skirt. He then removed her panties which he noted were wet with her arousal and after removing his trousers and boxers he shoved his hard cock into her pussy and began to pound into her as hard as possible, Gwen clawed the table edge and cried out in pure pleasure as he took her once more. Gwen Stacy came apart as he fucked her with slow long strokes ensuring to hit her clit every so often by pure chance, he quickly pulled out and turned her over before thrusting himself back inside before she could even register what had happened. He leaned down and bit and sucked on her breasts as hard as he could making her cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure, he had quickly resumed fucking her making each thrust harder and faster than the one before for the next ten minutes. After at least fifteen minutes of this Gwen screamed out her orgasm and he felt the release of her juices against his cock, which resulted in him hitting his own climax and again spewing his seed into her fertile pussy. She lay under him for the next several minutes panting and regaining her breath, her hair was wet and plastered to her forehead but she looked truly stunning. 

“What have you done to me, why do I keep letting you fuck me?” she asked quietly. 

“We have an attraction Gwen and clearly you enjoy our little get togethers or you wouldn’t keep coming to me” Norman responded. 

“No, NO I don’t” Gwen insisted as she pushed him off her and quickly moved to get put her bra, panties and blouse back on. “You did something” she insisted as she dressed. 

“I didn’t I arseure you, in fact I had no intention of seducing you the first time it just happened but after that I could not help but do it when you came back and this time as well” 

Norman arseured her with a smile. “Face it Miss. Stacy you enjoyed every second of it, and you will allow me to seduce you again in fact I would bet the next time you will all but offer yourself to me” he stated confidently. 

“Never” she shouted as she finished tying the ruined blouse into something resembling a decent layer of clothing before turning and stalking out of the room and then the house. 

Norman had let her go and decided he had to test whether the Goblin formula also doubled as an aphrodisiac or something along those lines, he had spent the rest of the day doing just that by experimenting on a sample of his cum having quite a lot to fantasize about to jerk himself off. He had found by the end of the day that the Goblin formula did indeed somehow have some sort of aphrodisiac qualities to them, it had changed his sperm into something that made females willing to be seduced which was something he found very interesting. It took three days before Gwen had come back looking completely stunning in a short mini skirt and a silver blouse, what was clear was she was not wearing a bra or a set of panties if the flash underneath her skirt he had seen as her skirt bounced. As he had predicted she had stripped out of her clothes and offered herself to him, admitting that for the last three nights she had fingered herself to orgasm over what they had done even though she had tried not to. The smile that had lit up his face had been probably one of the biggest ever, he had her give him a blow job first and she was pretty damn good at it too. Sucking him slow and steady at first before using her hand to stimulate him even more as she increased her pace and began to all but deep throat him, several minutes later and he blew his load straight down her throat and she swallowed nearly every drop of it much to his amazement. As she pulled away she asked for a glass of water which he quickly gave her from his drinks cabinet, he watched as she drank two full cups to wash her mouth out before she was ready to continue. He quickly guided her over to the couch and had her wait until he lay down on before he commanded her to mount his cock, she only hesitated a second before doing so and soon she was bouncing up and down on his cock without restraint. The sight of her breasts bouncing up and down was almost hypnotic and he soon reached up and began to grope them as they went, he had her slow down for a short while so he could suck and nibble on them for a while before he let her go on. 

The speed of her bouncing increased until several minutes later she arched her back thus thrusting her breasts out and letting out a wild cry of pleasure as she orgasmed, he again felt her juices flood against his cock thus he groaned as he climaxed seconds later and again flooded her pussy with his seed. Gwen collapsed against him completely spent; this time once she recovered she did not flee but accepted that for some reason she did indeed have an attraction to him.   
From that point he had been fucking Gwen Stacy for the last year and a half without anyone been any the wiser, not his son Harry nor her boyfriend Peter Parker. Granted for the last nine months she had to leave New York due to her becoming pregnant with twins due to their affair, they continued to fuck well into her seventh month until finally she couldn’t do it anymore. The twins were both born only a few months ago and then put into the care of his most trusted aides to raise, their names were Gabriel or Gabe for short and Sarah. Gwen had made up a story of been on an extended business program with Stark Industries as a cover for her absence, he himself had visited as often as he could and in the time he had been in New York he could not help but take note of Mary Jane Watson. The redhead was truly stunning and clearly had a body well suited to her profession as a model, he had seen quite a lot of her work and each photo just wetted his desire for her. Thankfully for him the constant exposure to his altered semen had made Gwen somewhat subservient to his wishes, thus when he admitted his desire to bed Mary jane instead of getting angry with him the blond had agreed to aide him in getting her into his bed. Thus they had begun a way of getting Mary Jane to come to him alone without any back up and Gwen had decided the affair as the perfect solution, almost mentioning the twins as well to give it credence. The whole thing rested on making the redhead believe Gwen was horrified by what had happened and was fighting Norman for custody of the children, make Mary Jane want to come and confront Norman on her own believing she was coming to help her friend when in reality she was coming to meet her own seduction into his arms. 

Oh he knew it was not going to be as easy as it had been with Gwen but he was confident he could use his overpowering presence to seduce Mary Jane, once he got his semen into her body she like Gwen before her would be more open to more encounters and the more semen she was exposed to the subservient she would become and thus he would have a second mistress to fuck anytime he wished. Shaking his head he refocused as now was the not the time to reminisce about how they had reached this moment, he had to be calm and collected and get Mary Jane to relax her guard somewhat. 

“Well Miss Watson I don’t have all day” he said when the redhead did not immediately respond to his previous question. “Why are you here?” he asked. 

“I know about you and Gwen I know you seduced her somehow and impregnated her with twins, twins she gave birth to recently” Mary Jane finally answered with a glare at him. 

“I overheard everything, including the fact that you and Gwen are currently fighting over who gets custody of them” she added. “I am here to tell you I will do everything I can to help Gwen keep you away from them, you are an evil sadistic man who is not cut out to be a Father” she spat making him frown. “Harry is lucky he didn’t get more of your genes than he did, your ego is huge” she ranted now making him smile. 

His son Harry was sadly a disappointment and always had been since he had become a teenager, he just did not have the drive or the right desires to succeed him hell his abilities in any of the sciences were dim when compared to someone like Gwen Stacy or Peter Parker. That had always rankled him, how could Harry hope to succeed him as C.O of Oscorp if he did not know science to the degree that was needed to understand half of what went on in the company. Worse his understanding of business was somewhat lacklustre as well, which meant Harry would probably not make a good successor as C.O of the company and he had come to accept that. As Mary Jane took a breath Norman’s eyes could not help but track how her breasts heaved upwards in the red blouse she was wearing, she was clearly a cup heavier than Gwen so more than likely a d-dup which he could not wait to get his hands on. He glanced to the side knowing that Gwen was watching everything that was going on from the safety of the next room on a laptop connected to the cameras set in this room, once he had gained some kind of control of Mary Jane she would make her appearance and they would explain the truth of what was going on before finishing their seduction of Mary Jane Watson. He could feel his cock harden just thinking about having full access to the redhead’s wonderful body, Mary Jane was oblivious to Norman’s desire and intent as she tried to think of something that would make the man back off. 

Norman stood up and moved to his drinks cabinet and poured himself a glarse of whiskey and then offered one to Mary Jane who surprisingly accepted, she thought the drink might calm her nerves. Taking the glarse she almost shuddered as Norman’s fingers grazed her own, what really disturbed her was that it had not been disgust that had made her shudder but something else something she did not want to acknowledge. Downing the glarse of whisker in two gulps she turned away from Norman and wondered what the hell she was going to say or do next, Norman downed his own before slowly coming up behind Mary Jane as she presented a wonderful opportunity to get things started. Very slowly he raised his hands put them on Mary Jane’s shoulders making her stiffen, but he made sure not to let her turn around. 

“I understand you feel I am the bad guy in all of this Mary Jane I do but believe me when I tell you I did not intend to end up bedding Gwen, it was just one of those moments that happens in life when you least expect it” Norman told her calmly. “There was an attraction that sparked as we talked and it ended up with us in bed, I never expected it and I absolutely did not expect to end up getting her pregnant with twins but I did and when I learned this I just wanted to be a part of their lives even though I knew Gwen would not exactly want me to have any such contact with them” he explained making himself sound as honest and vulnerable as he could and as he had hoped she remained where she was listening to him. “You mentioned Harry, I admit I messed up badly in my raising of him perhaps expected too much out of him and I do truly regret that even though I doubt you believe that but I do” he continued. “I also admit my ego can sometimes get the best of me but I arseure you I am not a monster, yes Gwen and I argued about custody but truly all I want is to be involved in my children’s lives I’d settle for that” he told her slowly beginning to kneed the redheads shoulders without her even noticing at first.

Thankfully his line about not been a monster would not cause any reaction from the redhead as she did not know he was the Green Goblin, neither had Gwen until he had taken the formula and transformed in front of her during one of his visits to her during her year away. By that point she was already fully his and she did not scream and run, no instead she had pulled up her nightgown and actually played with herself whilst he watched before climbing onto the bed with her legs spread wide and her pregnant belly on full display. Even in his altered state he had become so very aroused and quickly took his cock out and thrust it inside her willing pussy, he had fucked her for a full half hour easily having the stamina to last loving the way Gwen’s breasts moved inside the satin covering of her nightgown. She had slowly opened the gown which had buttons at the top showing her now milk heavy breasts which he eagerly mauled with his mouth sucking on her nipples as hard as he could making her cry out in pleasure as she held onto his head and he continued to pound into her going faster and faster until finally he exploded and flooded her pussy with even more of his cum. And he considered more than likely forever ensuring she would be his as the purity of his semen in his transformed state was even more potent than when he was in his human state, that night truly had been wonderful and he had fucked her twice more before he had reverted back to normal and held his lover for the rest of night. 

“And you expect me to just believe that” Mary Jane finally responded even though she did not move out from under Norman’s hands even though she knew she should do so. 

No for whatever reason she found she actually found his slow marseage of her shoulders calming and made her body tingle in a very pleasant way which she did not understand, still she stayed where she was letting him continue his marseage not even realising it was making her relaxed far more than she wanted to be in his presence. Norman confident he had put the redhead in a more relaxed posture moved his hands off her shoulders and moved back to the drink cabinet to pour them both another glarse of whiskey which he brought over to her, Mary had felt Norman’s leave her and was surprised to find she missed their presence and thus easily accepted the drink Norman offered her as she was unsure why she was feeling such things. She drank the second glarse a bit more slowly as she tried to understand her body’s reaction to Norman, it didn’t make sense as she knew he was not a good man or at least did not seem like one if what she had overheard from Harry and Gwen was true and they had no reason to lie. Yet his defence seemed to be truthful and heartfelt and she could not help but feel his sense of loss at having Gwen stop him having contact with his children, but was his sense of loss real or was he just trying to come off as vulnerable. As she finished second glarse she felt one of Norman’s hands resume its marseage of her left shoulder, she knew she should move out from under his hand but she found she didn’t really want to as like before the marseage gave her a pleasant tingle and made her feel relaxed. 

Norman smiled as Mary Jane fell further into his reach even though she did not realise it, he was taking a different track than the one that had led to him seducing Gwen, he had been somewhat aggressive and up front with his intentions when taking the blond but now with the redhead he was going slowly and been as careful as he could so he did not trip her alertness and make her aware of what he was doing and run. He put down his empty glarse on the nearby desk and began marseaging her other shoulder as well easily feeling the straps of her bra under her blouse as he does so, he continues to do this for another ten minutes in complete silence until Mary Jane is all but leaning against him in the most relaxed posture he had ever seen thus indicating it was time to move on. Slowly he lets one hand slip off her shoulders and down her arm before slipping onto her hip where he lets it rest for a few minutes, to his enjoyment Mary Jane does not react to this change. Slowly he raises his hand up until it rests just below her right breast; this was the true test to see if Mary Jane would fall into his and Gwen’s trap. Mary Jane can feel where Norman’s hand now rests and yet she does even feel like moving out of his reach or moving his hand, she feels so relaxed where she is thanks to the marseage Norman had given her and was still giving her on one shoulder. 

‘Where was the harm in this’ she thought as she knew she had a body many men desired and she had even seen Peter looking a time or two even though he was with Gwen, Norman was no different and she really didn’t see what could go wrong in letting have a little leeway. 

Finally a minute later Norman moved his hand to actually cup her right breast making her actually moan at the contact as her breasts had always been sensitive, slowly Norman began to caress and grope the breast making her nipple instantly harden. She moaned even more as her head fell back against Norman’s chest and she felt a heat begin to spread throughout her body much to her shock but it was a pleasant shock as she liked the feeling as it had been sometime since she’d had any sexual contact. She felt Norman’s other hand moved and start caressing and groping her other breast but instead of trying to get out of his reach she just relaxed against him even more and allowed him full access to her breasts. Norman smiled as the redhead gave no sign of stopping him and actually seemed to be enjoying his attention which is more than he expected first time out but he wasn’t complaining. He continued to grope and caress the redhead’s breasts feeling how hard her nipples had become, he began to tweak and pull on them through her blouse and bra making her moan and cry out even more which made his cock harden. Mary Jane felt something hard poke her skirt clad arse and instantly stiffened somewhat as she realised it was Norman’s cock, but as he continued to marseage and caress her breasts and pull and squeeze her nipples she relaxed again and just enjoyed the sensations and decided it was natural for Norman to be hard with her in his arms. Norman continued to play with her breasts for the next ten minutes loving the feel of them in his hands, as he had suspected she was a cup heavier than Gwen but they were utterly wonderful to hold. Finally he stopped and moved his hands back to her hips as he prepared his next move; he had to be quick before Mary Jane could regain her senses. 

In the next room Gwen watched and had watched since Mary Jane had stormed into the house easily falling prey to the sob story she had been given, she supposed on one hand she should feel guilty in helping to set Mary Jane up to be seduced by Norman but she just could not refuse the man not since she had finally admitted she had an attraction to him and all but offered herself to him by stripping out of her clothes and doing what he wanted. She had tried to deny that attraction after the first time she had ended up been fucked by Norman but had come back to in her mind confront him on what happened, she had ended again been easily seduced into his arms removing her blouse and bra at his command and then been fucked on his desk and for the rest of the day been taken in different positions and areas of the house until they were both spent. She had run then afraid of what had happened and how easily she had surrendered to his desires for her body, but she had come back again to confront Norman scared he had done something to her. She had become agitated and distracted thus allowing Norman to spin her around and kiss her once more and from there she had ripped her blouse open and fucked her once more long and hard until her pussy was again full with his cum. She had raged at him that he had done something only for him to deny it, she had left after he had stated so confidently she would on her next visit surrender herself to him which she had denied. But as he had stated she had returned after staying away for three days, but for each of those three nights she had fingered herself to orgasm about her time with Norman until finally she could not ignore how much she had enjoyed been fucked by Norman. Thus she had indeed gone back stripped out of her clothes and offered herself to him, allowing him to command her crawl over and give him a blow job which she did and then he had had her fuck herself onto his cock. This time when it was over she had not run and just given in to her desire, from then on an affair had begun behind her boyfriend’s Peter’s back. Again she should have felt guilty for betraying his trust but she didn’t, as time had gone on and she fucked Norman more and more she had become in a sense subservient to him and his desires. When she had to leave New York due to becoming pregnant with twins Norman had visited often and fucked her right up to her seventh month before they had to stop, just before that he revealed he was the Green Goblin when he transformed in front of her and instead of been afraid she had instead been aroused. She had hiked up her nightgown and played with herself just to see what he would do; he had thrown her onto the bed and fucked her hard even as she unbuttoned her gown to show off her milk filled breasts which he feasted on with gusto. 

That would not be the only time she had fucked Norman as the Goblin, she had done it several more times since and loved every minute of it. Peter was completely unaware of the fact she had been fucking Norman on the side, he hadn’t even questioned the story she had made up to cover her leaving to have the twins and she knew it was because he was too busy off playing hero always leaving her behind. Perhaps that was part of the reason she felt no guilt in cheating on Peter, shaking her head she refocused as Norman began his seduction of Mary Jane. She watched on the laptop as he began a slow sensual marseage which put her friend into a very relaxed mood which made her smile, then slowly he slipped a hand down and began to grope and caress one of her breasts and not once did Mary Jane try and protest and move out of his reach which showed his marseage had done its work. He began to caress and grope the other breast at the same time again with the same result and she knew Mary Jane was now ripe to be taken, she felt her pussy tingle from what was about to happen.

Back in Norman’s office Mary Jane almost let out a yelp as she was spun around and quickly found herself facing Norman, before she could fully recover his head descended and captured her lips in a heated kiss. She froze for all of two minutes before her body once again relaxed and she actually began to kiss him back, she didn’t really know why she was responded except it had been a while since she’d had any physical contact with a man and she was still somewhat under the spell of his wonderful marseage. Norman pulled the unresisting redhead against his body fully so his hard cock pushed up against her, he heard her moan into the kiss as she clearly felt him before finally breaking it and staring down at her dazed face. Mary Jane looked up at his face not completely sure what she was doing, why she was allowing this to go so far, had she been so long without such contact she was willing to take such a gamble with Norman to satisfy her needs. 

‘What was wrong with her?’ she asked herself as he leaned down and kissed her again. 

She felt his hands move down her back and grip her arse pulled herself even harder against his body, she could feel just how hard his cock was against her stomach and she actually felt her panties get wet as she began to image it thrusting inside her pussy. She let out another moan as her hands slowly found their way around him and all but clung to him as the kiss deepened, she felt his tongue slowly push against her lips and without thinking about it opened them and let it enter her mouth. Soon their tongues were engaged in an erotic duel as she began to feel her body heat up, when Norman finally broke the kiss she was left panting as if she was an animal in heat. She felt his hands grip her arse even tighter and she suddenly realised she had no urge to flee; her body was completely hungry for what Norman wanted to do to it. She had come here to try and help her friend but all she had done was fall into Norman’s seductive grip, and she wondered if this was how he had managed to bed Gwen by been so utterly magnetic and seductive. It was like she was a moth to a flame, he kissed her again and she all but melted into it wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him deeper and letting her instincts rule. Norman wanted to laugh as the redhead began to actually respond to him without thinking about it, Mary Jane Watson was proving just as easy to seduce as Gwen Stacy had been.

He pulled her skirt up around her waist before slipping one of his hands under it and then running it right over her panties which to his delight were wet from her arousal, Mary Jane cried out as she felt the contact and swooned in his arms. Norman did it three more times making her cry out louder each time whilst clinging to him, Mary Jane felt her body ignite fully into an aroused state and she knew that she was not getting out of this room without been fully fucked by Norman. She felt him begin to move her towards his desk and suddenly she knew why it was empty because he had planned to put her on it, she gave no resistance as he moved her until the table edge hit the back of her legs. She groaned again as she felt Norman’s hand trail over her panty covered pussy once more, she swayed as she felt her juices gush out soaking her panties even more. Norman stepped back and admired the redhead for a few seconds; she was completely under his thrall and that made his cock even harder. Stepping forward he began to unbutton her blouse loving the fact she did not even try and stop him, as he worked he noted her black bra became visible and he truly admired the way they encased her breasts. Once the blouse was fully open he pulled her to him and kissed her once more even as his hands gripped her arse and then lifted her up into his arms, Mary Jane moaned wantonly as she felt the shift before she felt him move her fully over the table where he let her drop and she instantly felt the cold surface under her panties thanks to the fact her skirt was still pushed against her waist. She looked up at Norman who was staring hard at her bra covered breasts now on full view, she felt utterly sinful just lying on his table for him to stare at. 

Back in the next room Gwen moaned at the sight of Mary Jane’s breasts been bared encased in a very tight hugging black bra, clearly her friend was now fully in Norman’s grasp as she seemed to want to be fucked considering she was just lying there. She dropped one of her hands down and pulled her skirt up to expose her naked pussy and slowly inserted two fingers making herself moan, she’d always had an appreciation for the female form but it was not until she started her affair with Norman that she had begun to explore it. She still didn’t truly understand why she was so willing to do whatever Norman wanted even if he meant seducing another woman but she enjoyed it all the same, the first time had been only a month after she went into hiding to have her twins. Norman had brought back a stunning brunette named Lia who had bright green eyes, she had barely even reacted to the idea of helping him seduce and fuck the woman. Lia had been a very willing subject who seemed eager for a night of fun, the experience had been a truly eye opening moment as she enjoyed the feel of another woman’s body. Having her breasts in her hand and suckling on her hard nipples had been so enjoyable, learning how to make another cum with her mouth had been a little more difficult but she had learned as the night had gone on. From that point on Norman would bring another woman to her for the next few months until she could no longer have sex until after the twins were born, now she was preparing to help seduce and fuck one of her best friends and she truly couldn’t wait to get her hands on the redhead who had such a wonderful body. She let out a moan as she fingered herself as she watched Norman’s hand glide over Mary Jane to caress her breasts, the look on Mary Jane’s face was so enticing. 

In his office Norman continued to caress and grope Mary Jane’s breasts in their satin prison loving the feel of them in his hands, they were heavier than Gwen’s which he loved. He was truly looking forward to seeing them in all their naked glory, and even more so awaiting the arrival of Gwen and how Mary Jane would react to it. Letting go of her breasts he reached down and unbuckled his belt before undoing his trousers and removing them and then his boxers, his cock sprung up pointing right at Mary Jane who slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows to see what he was doing. The sudden widening of her eyes and the moan of lust she let out told him she liked what he saw, he reached up and began to remove her panties loving how she lifted herself up to let him remove them without protest. Mary Jane felt like she was out of her body looking down watching it surrender so easily to Norman, she watched as he stepped forward and then ran his cockhead up and down her wet pussy lips making her moan throatily as she collapsed back onto the table. Norman smiled before shoving forward and thrusting his cock into Mary Jane, the cry of utter rapture she let out was music to his ears. Her hands came up and clutched her own breasts as he began a slow steady pace as he did not want this to be over to quickly, he reached up and placed his hands over her own and helped her grope and caress her breasts feeling her nipples harden under them. Mary Jane without really thinking about it locked her legs around Norman as he began to thrust into her, she felt a burning sense of arousal surge through her body she had not felt before. She began to meet his thrusts as best she could with her position been what it was, she used her legs to pull Norman as he thrusted into her. 

Norman let out a growl as he began to increase his speed somewhat watching almost hypnotically as Mary Jane’s breasts began to bounce in their satin prison, reaching up he took a hold of her bra and released the front clasp which held it together and then watched as the two wonderful orbs spilled out.  
He let out a moan of true appreciation as he took note of her nipples standing hard and pointed and he quickly leaned down and sucked one into his mouth, Mary Jane cried out at the contact and wrapped her arms around his head as she rotated her hips as his thrusts increased once more. She was suddenly glad she had worn a bra which opened at the front, she held Norman to her as he switched from one nipple to the other using his teeth to nip and tug on the hardened bud making her moan and cry out in pleasure. Her body felt like it was on fire as she felt as if Norman was trying to devour her breasts as he put as much of them into his mouth as he could with each switch. Norman gripped Mary Jane hard as he began to truly ram himself into Mary Jane making the redhead slide on the table and her breasts bounce wildly, Norman let go of her breasts now covered with his saliva as he watched her breasts bounce so freely before he gripped her legs and as he slowly pulled his cock out to the hilt making Mary Jane whine in protest before he slammed himself back inside her. Mary Jane cried out loudly as she felt the hard thrust slam into her, she arched her back hard as she felt pleasure engulf her entire body as Norman went back to groping her breasts as he fucked her. She knew she was not going to last much longer, she began to pant as Norman fucked her wildly in a way she had never been fucked before. 

Finally she felt herself reached her peak and she screamed out her orgasm which made her entire body shudder against Norman, Norman felt the flood of her juices against his cock making him groan as he continued to piston into her before finally a few minutes later he reached his own powerful climax shooting globs of his seed into her willing pussy. Mary Jane felt Norman’s cum flood her pussy and she moaned and groped her own breasts even tweaking her own nipples as her body tingled in pleasure, Norman smiled down at the freshly fucked redhead knowing already his altered cum was going to work on her mind. Pulling himself free he wondered what Gwen had thought of his first fuck of Mary Jane, he noted the redhead didn’t seem to be in a rush to escape like Gwen had been after their first time and he quickly decided to fuck her again before she could fully recover her wits. 

Back in the next room Gwen moaned loudly as she slammed her fingers in and out of her now wet pussy as she watched Norman finally fuck Mary Jane who like she had done submitted easily to his desire, her eyes were fixed on the image of Mary Jane’s wildly bouncing breasts which she could not wait to sample. Arching herself slightly in her seat she an orgasm rapidly approaching as Mary Jane began to cry out clearly enjoying been fucked so well by Norman. Soon her friend would feel the wonder of having Norman spill his seed into her, she knew like her it would become addictive to the redhead. She watched Mary Jane arched up off the table as she orgasmed and then moan loudly as Norman clearly climaxed inside her. Unable to stop herself she rammed her fingers inside herself as shard as she could before crying out as she erupted into her own orgasm drenching her fingers with her juices. Slipping her fingers out she sucked her own juices off and standing up, she was unable to resist making her entrance as it was clear Mary Jane was not going anywhere considering as she lay still blissfully calm on Norman’s desk.

Mary Jane managed to push herself onto her elbows as she heard the noise of a door opening and startled as she saw her friend Gwen walk in calmly, her head spun as she felt Norman’s hands run and up and down her legs. Gwen walked right up to the desk with a small smile that confused Mary Jane when she noted it, she had come here to help Gwen but it looked right now that she was calm even in Norman’s presence. 

“Hello MJ, having fun?” Gwen inquired as her smile turned slightly wicked. 

“Gwen, what’s going on?” Mary Jane managed to ask as she tried to grasp what she was doing here and why she was suddenly so calm when before we near Norman she was in a blind rage and afraid. 

“I’m afraid to say you’ve been tricked MJ you see I was never on the outs with Norman” Gwen admitted with a shrug as Mary Jane stared at Gwen at first in shock then in confusion. “I did get pregnant and I did give birth to twins but I was never fighting him over custody, you see I’ve been having an affair with Norman since he first seduce me” she explained to Mary Jane who now looked completely stunned by this information. “I tried to resist at first, fought the attraction between us but soon I had to surrender to the truth I wanted him and enjoyed it every time he fucked me no matter what I told myself at the time” she continued. “The more he fucked me and the more of his cum I took inside my pussy the more subservient I became until I was fully his no matter what he wanted, I’ve even engaged in a few threesomes with another woman and I learned I loved playing with another woman and soon so shall you” she told her. 

“N…oooo” Mary Jane finally managed to shout shaking her head wildly as she tried to come to terms with what Gwen had admitted. “What’s he done to you?” she demanded to know unknowingly repeating the same question Gwen had asked Norman whilst she was still resisting him.

“Nothing MJ I arseure you, he freed me and now I fully embrace my sexuality” Gwen arseured her. 

“What about Peter, you remember your boyfriend?” Mary Jane asked arching slightly as she felt one of Norman’s hands run over her pussy making her aware she was still lying on his desk with her legs wide open and with Norman in-between them she could not close them fully. 

“I still care for Peter just not as much as I do for Norman” Gwen answered with a simple shrug before bending down close to Mary Jane and locking eyes with her friend. “Don’t worry so much MJ, everything is going to be alright and you are going to love what happens next just like you loved having Norman fuck you” she arseured her before leaning forward and kissed Mary Jane.

Mary Jane’s eyes opened wide as she felt Gwen actually kiss her as she had never had any experience with another woman, she had never experimented with any of her college roommates thus this was an entirely new experience. She let out a moan as she felt Norman slip his fingers inside her pussy as Gwen deepened their kiss and she actually felt her tongue slip inside her mouth as she moaned, her body exploded into heat once more as she felt Norman fingers begin a steady thrusting motion as Gwen finally broke the kiss but brought her hand up and began to caress and grope one of her naked breasts. Mary Jane surrendered and collapsed back onto the table realising not only was she not getting out of here without been fucked again but also that Gwen her friend had set her up so as to be seduced by Norman in the first place. The entire argument she had overheard had been staged with the entire thing having one purpose which was to play on her emotions and bring her here to defend Gwen only to fall into his hands and end up been seduced, they had played her perfectly. Letting out a moan she without even thinking about it began to rotate her hips to meet Norman’s fingers, whilst Gwen leant down and actually took one of her breasts into her mouth whilst still using her hand to play with the other. 

Mary Jane could not believe the feelings she was experiencing from having another woman suck and lick her breast, it was so different than when a man did it. Combined with the way Norman’s fingers were thrusting wildly inside her it was a heady mix, her hips began to thrust downward meeting every one of Norman’s own thrusts making her moan more and more as Gwen began switching between breasts now adding biting to the sucking she had been doing. Her body felt like it was on fire as she was double teamed, Norman removed his fingers actually making her whine in protest as the pleasure had been building wonderfully inside her again. Norman smiled as he watched Gwen expertly keep Mary Jane hot and bothered using her teeth to tug and nip her erect nipples all the while whilst sucking her breasts as hard as she could, taking hold of his cock he again lined it up against the redhead’s wet pussy before slowly entering her making Mary Jane let out one very loud cry of pleasure. Mary Jane’s legs jerked somewhat as she felt Norman re-enter her, she then consciously locked them around him once more as he began to thrust inside her once more making the pleasure build again. Gwen let go of the nipple she was currently suckling to lock eyes with Mary Jane once more watching her eyes closely she noted how aroused the redhead was. Smirking she leaned down and kissed her again as Norman ran his hands up to cup and kneed her breasts as Gwen deepened her kiss, she slipped her tongue back inside Mary Jane’s mouth and this time the redhead responded hesitantly clashing her own tongue against the blonds. Norman let out an appreciative groan at the sight enjoying seeing the redhead been co-operative and began to go all out all but slamming into Mary Jane making her body jerk wildly as he went, Gwen released the redheads mouth allowing her moan and cry out as the pleasure built close to explosive point and she watched as the redhead began to actually grope her own breasts once Norman released them and moved his hands down to her waist, bringing her legs up and giving him better traction as he continued to pump himself into her.

Mary Jane could feel she was close to probably the most explosive orgasm of her life as Gwen and Norman continued to fuck her, Gwen went back to suckling her breasts and using her teeth to tug on her excited nipples. Her hands held onto the blonds head as she began to lose herself, Norman continued to pound away at her pussy which was soaking wet until finally she screamed as her orgasm blew through her coating Norman’s cock with her sexual juices, Norman felt the flood against his cock was bigger than the first time but managed to stop himself hitting his climax straight off. He slowed himself down just barely as Mary Jane’s eyes rolled in her head as she tried to recover from her orgasm, grinning he quickly sped up against slamming into her as fast as she could making the redhead cry out wildly as she clung to Gwen’s head even as the blond continued to feed on Mary Jane’s breasts. It did not take him more than several more minutes to reach his own climax and erupt spilling a second wave of cum into Mary Jane’s responsive pussy, Mary Jane let out a moan of pleasure as she felt her pussy overfill with Norman’s seed having already taking one wave the first time he’d fucked her. Gwen let go of the breast she was currently suckling to watch the redhead heave as she was pumped full of Norman’s cum, finally Norman pulled out of the redhead only for several spurts of cum to erupt and dribble onto the floor from Mary Jane’s pussy even as she moaned at the feeling. Her legs dropped limply once Norman released them, Norman admired the look of been freshly well fucked the redhead wore and knew soon she would be just like Gwen Stacy a willing mistress. 

“Didn’t you enjoy that MJ” Gwen whispered as her friend slowly began to regain her senses.

“Oh god Gwen how could you set me up?” Mary Jane demanded as she slowly sat up and began to redo her bra clasp before buttoning up her blouse only for Gwen to grab her hands and stay her motion. 

“Oh don’t give me the moral outrage MJ, I watched you turn all but submissive as Norman seduced you just like I did before you” Gwen countered not willing to let the redhead run off like she herself have. “You enjoyed every minute of having Norman’s cock inside you, you loved feeling him cum and shoot his seed into you and you’ll want it again just like I did now that you’ve experienced it” she told her. “You enjoyed having me play and suck your breasts and nip and tug on your nipples which were erect as hell, face facts   
Mary Jane you wanted to be fucked and fucked you were” she stated clearly as she locked eyes with her friend. 

Mary Jane trembled as Gwen spoke and tried to ignore or counter her argument but in truth she had known what was happening as soon as Norman’s hands moved beneath her breasts, from there she had enjoyed and taken part in her own seduction due to giving in to her own desire for sex. When Gwen had revealed herself she had done nothing except asking a few questions before again going along when Gwen kissed her, from there she had enjoyed her first girl on girl experience and getting fucked by Norman again. How could she argue when in the end she had given in, she let her hands drop from her blouse thus allowing Gwen to undo it once more and run a hand over her breasts once more covered by her bra. 

“Just except the truth MJ like me you have an attraction to Norman and you will give in when he comes onto you because your body wants it” Gwen told her. “Except the truth now or like me before you fight it and try and resist but only to fall to him in the end” she told her as she cupped one of the redheads breasts and gave it a good squeeze loving the heavy feel of it in her hand. 

Mary Jane let out a moan as she felt her breast been played with as her nipples were still stiff in arousal, Gwen’s words plagued her mind but she was not ready to just give in and allow Norman to fuck whenever he wanted. Yes she had enjoyed been fucked by him but that did not mean she was going to do it again, standing up somewhat uneasily she pushed Gwen’s hand away from her breast and rebuttoning her blouse before she stared at Gwen then Norman who was putting his pants back on and just watching before   
walking out of the office and then the house knowing she had a lot to think about. 

“That went much better than expected” Norman stated unconcerned by the departure of Mary Jane as he knew like Gwen before her she would come back his altered sperm would see to that. 

Gwen smiled and moved into his arms knowing that it had indeed gone better, she had expected much more resistance from Mary Jane, not that she was complaining as she preferred easy to hard. To be honest when she had made her own entranced and revealed the truth she had expected Mary Jane to go mental and run but she hadn’t, she hadn’t even protested much when she revealed her affair with Norman and that she was cheating on Peter. She did not believe for a minute Mary Jane would go running to Peter to tell him, as that would entail admitting she’d had sex with Norman as well as Gwen, that she had allowed herself to be seduced as easily as Gwen had admitting been. No Mary Jane would go home and like she herself had done argue with herself why she had allowed herself to be so easily seduced, then when it came time to sleep she would succumb to the urge to play with herself over what had taken place unless like Gwen herself would hold out for a day or two. Perhaps she would come back here to confront Norman as she had before her and end up back in Norman’s arms, it could play out a dozen different ways but one thing she was confident of was that Mary Jane would in the end give in and become Norman’s mistress as she had done. 

“It was hot as hell to watch, I always knew Mary Jane had a killer body but seeing it in person was better than the few brief glimpses I had whilst we were in college” Gwen told him with a wicked smile. 

“A body I very much enjoyed feasting on my dear” Norman said with a chuckle as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Now that she has some of my cum inside her I am confident she will return for more fun, oh like you before her I think she try and resist but in the end she will succumb to her base desires” he added. 

“Will you fuck her as the Goblin like you do me?” Gwen inquired feeling her body heat up in arousal at the mere mention of such an action taking place. 

The times she had fucked Norman whilst he was transformed into the Goblin were far more exciting than when they fucked normally, her body responded in ways she still didn’t fully understand. Instead of fear or anger all she got was a arousal and lust, a deeper urge to be dominated by him, she wondered how Mary Jane will react to the fact that Norman is the Green Goblin. Would she react as she had or would there truly be fear and anger, if she had to bet and considering how Mary Jane had reacted so far she would bet lust and arousal? 

“In time yes I will” Norman answered growing hard at the very thought of conquering Mary Jane as his alter ego the Green Goblin. “But that is for later, for now we should focus on ensuring she succumbs to her desires” he added her. “You will pay her a visit later and reinforce things, and if you want to try seducing her be my guest just make sure you use this to capture it on film” he told her as handed her a small digital video camera with the ability to record and play whatever it saw a new invention from his company. 

“Now that will be a fun challenge” Gwen responded with a side smile as she took the camera and her mind began to imagine seducing her friend into a full on lesbian encounter. 

Norman let his hand travel down Gwen’s back until it rested on her arse which he gave a firm squeeze instantly making Gwen moan and lean into him some more, smirking at him she then pulled away and slowly unbuttoned her own blouse revealing she wore no bra underneath it before throwing it backwards at him. Bending over giving him a firm view of her arse she removed her skirt to reveal she also wore no panties either, hearing a groan of appreciation from Norman she glanced back even as she climbed onto the desk where not minutes before Mary Jane had been fucked royally to see Norman all but ripping his pants back off and stalking towards her. Turning herself onto her back she spread her legs wide as possible and ran a hand up over her pussy in clear invitation, Norman needed no more encouragement than that, lining his once more hard cock with her pussy her all but slammed himself into her making Gwen arch upwards and cry out in pleasure. One his cock bottomed out to the hilt he slowly pulled it back out before slamming it back in, he quickly started a slow steady pace of thrusting inside Gwen’s wonderfully warm and wet pussy. He watched as Gwen quickly began to kneed her own breasts and whilst twisting her nipples as hard as she could, she quickly locked her legs around his back and used them to pull him against her with every thrust he made. Gwen eagerly rotated and thrust her hips forward even as she used her legs to pulled Norman harder against her; she moaned and groaned in pleasure as her body heated up in arousal as Norman fucked her. 

Norman increased the speed of his thrusting aided by how wet Gwen was becoming something he had noted happened the more they fucked, Gwen sat up and offered him her breasts which he eagerly leaned forward and began to bite and suck, he used his teeth nip and pull her nipples as he alternated between the two lovely orbs. Gwen held his head to her breasts loving the feeling of his mouth on her breasts; she shuffled forwards so he could take a hold of her arse and pick her up off the table. Eagerly she bounced up and down his cock as he held her whilst still feasting on her breasts, she moaned loudly to egg him on and he did not disappoint as he slammed back down on the table and as fast as possible pulled out fully from her pussy making her groan in disappointment. But he quickly twisted her around so her arse now faced him and without missing a beat slammed his cock all the way into her arse making her scream at the combination of pain and pleasure that shot through her body. As Norman began to thrust into her arse she recalled when he first took her anally and the pain that she had originally get, but as they had continued she had quickly found the pain turning to pleasure and soon she was crying out for more. When he exploded and filled her arse with cum for the first time she had felt a truly unique feeling fill her, a feeling she had quickly come to love. Now she loved it when Norman took her anally, the combination of pain and pleasure she felt made all the hornier, she clung to the table as Norman continued to hammer into her. Suddenly letting out a yelp as Norman gave her arse a sharp slap she began to try and meet his thrust as best she could, several more slaps rained down on her arse until finally unable to take any more she let out a piercing scream as she orgasmed violently. Norman groaned as he felt his cock been bathed in Gwen’s sexual juices and after a few more thrusts erupted in his own climax and began to spew his cum into her arse. Gwen moaned at the sensation as her heads dropped to the table breathing deeply as Norman pulled out of her now sensitive arse, her body collapsed onto the table whilst moved to the chair behind the table and sat down in front of her. This put his still somewhat hard cock in her line of sight, inching forward and took it into her mouth and began to suck and lick their combined juices off it before starting a slow steady blow job making Norman groan at the sensation. 

Gwen began to bob her head up and down the hard shaft before bringing her hand up and taking a hold of the lower part of his cock began caressing and stroking it, she felt Norman grab a fistful of her hair and tug on it as she continued to work his cock. She ran her tongue up over his cock as she deep throated him easily taking his entire length inside her throat from experience during previous fucks; she dropped her hands down to play with his balls for a few minutes before going back to stroking his cock. Norman grunted as he felt another climax approaching, more than likely his last for today as he had already climaxed three times twice in Mary Jane and once inside Gwen. The alterations he had undergone since first taking the OZ serum that transformed him into the Green Goblin had enabled him to cum far more often during sexual play, but did not give him an unlimited ability to do so still it was useful. He pulled harder on Gwen’s hair making her moan slightly in pain as she speeded up her sucking and stroking of his cock and adding in more stimulation of her tongue swiping up and down it lewdly, finally unable to take any more due to what he had already done with Mary Jane and Gwen he let out a grunt before erupted into his final climax of the day and shot load after load of cum down her throat. Gwen felt the explosion and eagerly began to swallow the offering even as some leaked out of her mouth and down her chin until finally the last few drops was swallowed, backing off she withdrew of his cock and collapsed onto the table taking deep breaths of air. Norman slumped into his chair with a smile on his face; the only thought on his mind was what a good day it had been. 

“What a lovely way to top off a good day” he mused as he finally stood up to retrieve his pants and head for the shower. 

Gwen let out a small giggle as she heard this before she finally managed to push herself off the table and follow him, even as she got under the hot spray of the shower she was thinking of ways to approach Mary Jane when she went to visit her tonight as Norman had ordered. She would have to play to Mary Jane’s emotions which she knew were the key to knocking down the redhead’s defences, defences she knew would be up when she called round. Washing her body fully clean of their afternoon fun she continued to think of ways to get Mary Jane to relax around her after what had happened and been revealed to her, it would not be easy she thought as she stepped out and began to dry herself off with one of the towels hung up nearby. Norman stepped out soon after and did the same before they headed back and redressed themselves, Gwen watched as Norman went back to sitting behind his desk. 

“Mary Jane may of submitted easily today far more easier than we expected but that does not mean she will just surrender, more than likely like you before her Gwen she will resist for a few days” Norman stated as he steepled his hands against one another. “Hopefully your visit tonight will smooths things into our favour and make her give in sooner rather than later” he continued. 

“Oh don’t worry Norman I’ll get through to her that it is more enjoyable to give in to the inevitable, she’ll try and resist but in the end you know I can be very persuasive and she will cave” Gwen arseured him with a smile he easily returned.

“Of course, you better go and prepare for the night ahead, Harry will be visiting in a hour and it is better he never finds out about us” Norman replied to which Gwen nodded in agreement. 

Getting up she walked over to him gave him a long deep loving kiss before she turned and exited the office; Norman watched her go admiring the sway of her arse as she went. Gwen Stacy was one of the most beautiful women he knew and the fact she was his mistress made him proud, that he had got her to commit to an affair behind her boyfriend’s back a boyfriend she had loved even more so. Relaxing into his chair he contemplated how things might play out with Mary Jane after Gwen had seen her tonight, smiling he couldn’t wait to find out. 

+TFTS+

(Mary Jane’s Apartment)

Mary Jane tried to focus for what had to be the fifth time since coming home from Osborn’s mansion; she had stripped out of her clothes and jumped straight into the shower hoping to put what had transpired behind her with the hot water. Sadly it was not going to be as easy as Gwen had indicated; she still could barely wrap her mind around what Gwen had admitted to her. That she was actively in an affair with Norman Osborn, that she loved been fucked by the man and could not get enough of him that she was willing to cheat on her boyfriend Peter. She had no clue how to deal with this knowledge nor how to deal with the fact that she too had succumbed to Norman’s seductive allure, she had allowed him to fuck her twice in quick succession and as much as she tried to deny it had enjoyed both times even more so the second as Gwen had been there sucking and groping her breasts as Norman fucked her. Shaking her head in agitation and annoyance at her own thoughts she moved to make herself something to drink, it had been at least a few hours since she had left Osborn’s mansion and still her mind would not settle, once she had poured herself a nice hot cup of coffee she sat down and tried to relax. Only a few minutes later there was a knock at her door making her frown, getting up she walked over and opened it only to be stunned to find Gwen standing outside looking as if nothing had happened between them hours before.

“Hey MJ I thought we should talk privately just between us” Gwen said simply as she strolled inside. 

Mary Jane was stunned only for a few minutes before she slammed the door shut and locked it before following the blond inside; Gwen removed her coat to reveal she was in a simple red dress cut short so her legs were on full display. It also had a low cut opening thus she had a good eyeful of Gwen’s cleavage; she swallowed hard as she felt the apartment suddenly heat up. 

‘What the hell is wrong with me?’ she asked herself internally. 

“Talk Gwen you want to talk after what you set me up to do” Mary Jane spat in anger at the remembrance of the fact Gwen had betrayed her. “You betrayed my trust and used my   
emotions against me to get me into Norman’s hands” she vented. 

“I suppose I did betray you and use your emotions against you for that purpose MJ but let’s face facts before you let yourself get too worked up” Gwen countered as she slowly walked towards her friend. “You enjoyed been seduced, you enjoyed been fucked or you would not have stayed for a second helping” she stated as her walk became slightly predatory causing Mary Jane to start backing away. “I saw the way you clung to him as well as groping your own breasts as he fucked you, that is not the actions of someone not enjoying themselves” she continued beginning to sway her hips and smirking as Mary Jane’s slowly lowered to watch before darting back up. This made her confident that she could indeed seduce Mary Jane easily, it was clear she was interested even if she was fighting to ignore that fact. “Your moans and cries of pleasure couldn’t be mistaken MJ you loved it, and soon you will go back for more count on it” she arseured her as Mary Jane’s back hit the wall and she quickly closed in and put her arms against her head thus pinning her in. “Believe me MJ there is no going back, only forward so give into the inevitable and surrender yourself to Norman as I did” she advised with a smile before leaning forward and catching Mary Jane off guard kissed her as hard as she could. 

Mary Jane let out a brief startled yelp before her body gave up and just went with what Gwen was doing, moaning she slowly started to return the kiss as her anger drained away and she lost herself in what was happening unaware the Norman’s altered seed had already had a powerful effect on her body. Finally after a very heavy make out Gwen pulled back and smirked at the heavily panting Mary Jane who stared back at her, Mary Jane could barely comprehend what she was doing or allowing been done to her. Gwen smirked knowing she had already breeched whatever defences Mary Jane had put up, she had already set up the small video camera Norman had given her. It was a unique little device that would follow them as long as it was active, thus even if they moved to the bedroom it would follow and record. Leaning forward she kissed Mary Jane again loving the feel of her friends lips on her own, when the redhead let out a low moan she slipped her tongue inside her mouth and began a small duel with her before withdrawing. Mary Jane blinked somewhat glassy eyed at her before her eyes widened as she felt Gwen’s nibble fingers work her jeans lose.  
Mary Jane hesitated as she felt her jeans been undone and then she let out a loud moan as she felt Gwen’s hand snake inside not only her now lose jeans but her panties as well, panties that were now wet with her growing arousal. She trembled as the arousal flooded her body making her nipples hard as stubs and she knew Gwen had her, they were going to fuck and there was no stopping it. 

“See you want this, your body craves sexual stimulation and no one can give it you better than me except Norman and Norman is what you are already craving now you’ve had a taste” Gwen whispered into her ear as she ran her fingers softly over her panty covered pussy making them wetter as her arousal grew. 

Mary Jane tried not to admit Gwen was correct in her assessment of her state of mind, but in the back of her mind she could not hide from the fact that since she had returned from the mansion all she had been able to think about was Norman and been fucked by him. She had been feeling some sort of compulsion to go back, was this what Gwen had been talking about back at the mansion? That having his cum inside her would make her crave it more; she felt two conflicting emotions one of fear and one of anticipation. Suddenly her body stiffened as she felt one of Gwen’s fingers slip inside her panties and almost enter her now soaking pussy she moaned and gave in completely to whatever it was Gwen was going to do to her, Gwen sensing this smiled and removing her hand took Mary Jane by the hand and led her to the redheads bedroom. Mary Jane allowed herself to be led to her bed and then stood still as Gwen went to work stripping her of her clothes, first her jeans were removed and then her t-shirt leaving her in her panties and bra. Gwen smiled before she reached around and unclipped the bra and removed it from Mary Jane’s body giving her full access to the redheads wonderful breasts, leaning down she trailed her tongue around one of her nipples making Mary Jane sway as and cling to the blonde’s head. Gwen sucked on the hardened nub for a few seconds knowing it was just stirring her friend’s arousal, letting go of her prise she straitened before pushing Mary Jane onto her bed. 

“Watch me” she commanded and waited until Mary Jane’s eyes focused on her. 

With a smile Gwen began to sway to a beat only she could hear using her hands to trail over her own body, caressing and groping her breasts she felt her own nipples harden under her silk dress made all the easier as she wore no bra. Slowly temptingly she reached behind herself and unzipped her dress until it was lose enough to remove, then with deliberately slow she pulled first one and then other straps of the dress off and pushed the top half of the dress down until it slipped off her breast revealing them to Mary Jane’s hungry gaze as she had not been able to look away since Gwen’s command. Pushing the rest of the dress down her body she revealed she was also not wearing any panties, Mary Jane’s eyes widened as she took in this fact as she would never think to do such a thing herself but it was clear Gwen had become more daring since taking up with Norman. Stepped towards the bed she felt a small tube she had retrieved from her pocket as well as her strap on and used her own legs to knock Mary Jane’s legs which were dangling over the bed further apart, climbing onto the bed so as she was right above the redhead she paused as she stared into Mary Jane’s eyes loving the glazed look in them. 

Mary Jane hesitated only a second before returning Gwen’s heated kiss as the blond swooped down and captured her mouth in a lip lock, they made out for what felt like forever to the redhead before they finally parted so as to breathe. Gwen pulled away and got back up and going back to where her coat lay, taking the special item out the inside pocket she returned to find Mary Jane exactly where she had left her. Smirking she raised her hand to show the redhead her prise, Mary Jane’s eyes widened when she took note of what her friend was holding. It was a dildo connected to a leather harness; she suddenly knew exactly how Gwen was going to fuck her. It was not going to be some soft act of love making as she had seen in a few lesbian movies she had ended up watching in college with friends one of whom had been a lesbian, no Gwen was going to fuck her like as a man would fuck her. Gwen smirked as realisation over what was she was about to do passed over Mary Jane’s face, easily slipping the strap on around her waist ensuring it was tight. She climbed back onto the bed loving the fact that Mary Jane did not move and just waited for her, once positioned over her she lined up the strap on running the dildo up and down the redhead’s now soaking pussy making her moan in heat before she plunged it all the way inside. 

Mary Jane arched her back as she felt the dildo thrust into her filling her pussy fully, she let out probably one of the loudest moans of pleasure she’d ever let out as her legs automatically locked around Gwen as the blond began a slow steady pace of thrusting the dildo in and out and of her gushing pussy. Gwen swooped down and began to suck, nibble and bite her excited nipples before feasting on her right breast whilst heavily groping the left. Mary Jane felt overloaded on pleasure as Gwen continued to hammer into her with increasing speed, she felt the blond let go of her breast she was currently suckling before moving up and latching onto her neck and began to suck and nibble on that. She groaned at the sensation, she knew from the strength of Gwen’s suckling and biting she’d end up with a mark and she knew that was exactly what the blond intended. Gwen let go of Mary Jane’s neck before taking her by surprise and spinning them around so as to leave the redhead on top, by doing this she intended to make her friend and now lover do some of the work and begin to give into the urge to participate. Mary Jane hesitated only for a moment before the urge for release claimed her and she began to bounce up and down Gwen’s fake cock, she mauled her own breasts pulling on her nipples as she did so. Her skin had taken on a sheen of sweat as it began to appear from the heat in the room and the activity she was currently engaged in. Gwen leaned up and took one of her breasts back into her mouth suckling contently on it before running her hand down the redheads back; smirking around her mouthful she trailed her fingers down to Mary Jane’s arse before plunging one of her fingers into her virgin arse. Mary Jane cried out wildly as she felt her arse actually be penetrated for the first time, it was at first painful and she tried to pull away but Gwen’s legs and other hand kept her in place. 

Slowly the pain faded away and she began to really enjoy the sensation building within her, she started thrusting herself back down onto the dildo and felt a rush as pain and pleasure mingled as this also made her arse bounce up and down the finger now inside her. Finally it was just too much for her and letting out a scream of pleasure she erupted into a violent orgasm and spewed her juices over the dildo Gwen had strapped to her, Gwen smirked as she watched Mary Jane climax and knew now was the perfect chance to shatter whatever resistance Mary Jane had to giving herself up to Norman. 

“You see how pleasurable that was MJ, doesn’t your body feel so good right now in the afterglow of what we just shared?” she inquired as she held Mary Jane tightly to her body.   
Mary Jane was indeed basking in the afterglow of been fucked by Gwen and yes her body felt wonderful tingling in all the right places, after several seconds she nodded in head against Gwen’s chest. 

“Yes it does” she responded making Gwen smile knowing she could now begin leading her redheaded friend down the right path all the while watched by Norman’s camera which she knew had filmed everything that had happened. 

“And don’t you want to feel more pleasure, don’t you want your body to sing in such pleasurable fun whenever you want?” she continued to ask. “Believe me when I say no one can satisfy you like Norman can, he truly can make you feel as if you are having an outer body experience as you orgasm” she told her with a wicked smile before leaning down and kissing her before grabbing the small tube she had taken from her pocket at the same time as she had taken the strap on. Popping the lid of the bottle she then turned back to Mary Jane who was watching her curiously, smirking she poured the contents of the bottle which just happened to be a sample of Norman’s more potent seed from when he   
was transformed into the Goblin and then leaning over she kissed Mary Jane once more.

Mary Jane let out a moan as Gwen plumbed her mouth once more only to be surprised as she felt a substance been pushed into her mouth as they made out, instead of trying to pull away she felt an instant desire to taste the mixture and swallowed it bit by bit as Gwen transferred whatever was in the bottle into her mouth until none of it was left. Whatever it was she had swallowed it tasted wonderful and she instantly felt a craving for more, she should have been worried by this but instead just stared at Gwen as if begging for more which just made Gwen smirk widen. 

“What…what was that I just swallowed?” Mary Jane finally asked as her curiosity got the best of her. 

“You already know what it was MJ, you may not have tasted it yet but you’re body has felt its addictive affects earlier today” Gwen responded as Mary Jane’s eyes widened as she realised it was Norman’s sperm she had swallowed so submissively. “Yes that’s right MJ it was Norman’s cum and I can tell by the look in your eyes you want more of it don’t you?” she asked suggestively. 

Mary Jane tried to fight the response bubbling up within her but could not stop it from escaping, because deep inside she knew her body was already becoming addicted to Norman’s seed. “Yes I want more” she admitted unable to deny that simple fact. 

“All you have to do not only to get more but to get an unlimited supply is come with me back to the mansion tomorrow and offer yourself to Norman just like I did, make it easier on yourself Mary Jane” Gwen told her kissing her softly on the lips but pulling back before Mary Jane could respond. “Resisting will only make your need all the more potent, when I finally gave myself to him after three days of resisting after his initial seduction of me I was going crazy from wanting not only his cock back inside my pussy but his seed inside my mouth” she admitted with no signs of shame. “I wanted to taste him so bad I no longer cared what I had to do to get it, and you will end up the same way so give in now and save yourself from suffering that” she insisted. 

Mary Jane listened intently as Gwen spoke as her own experience dealing with her growing desire for Norman and found she was indeed following the blond’s path, for reasons unknown now that she’d had a taste of what Norman could give her she was craving it and the more of it she had the more she craved it. She had no idea that the more potent form of Norman’s seed had already made permanent changes to her body as it had done to Gwen when he had fucked her as the Goblin, she closed her eyes and tried to find the will to resist as she knew what was happening was not right but found her will lacking. Worse she’d had no serious relationship since her semi relationship with Harry had exploded due to his drug use; sadly that relationship had not even reached past a few kisses and left her seriously frustrated. Still even frustrated should she just do as Gwen urged her and give herself over to Norman, become what his second mistress? She closed her eyes as she felt the burning need for the pleasure Norman had made her feel that morning rise, she felt one of Gwen’s fingers stroke her oversensitive pussy which still had Gwen’s fake cock buried in it and knowing she could not resist and overcome by her craving to taste Norman’s seed again opened her eyes and gave her answer knowing once she did so there was no going back for her. 

“I’ll go with you tomorrow and I will offer myself to Norman” she decided and watched as Gwen smiled gleefully before leaning forward and kissing her deeply and passionately which she returned before they separated for lack of air. 

“You won’t regret it Mary Jane I assure you” Gwen assured her before slowly removing the strap on from her waist and then from the redheads pussy and throwing it aside. 

Grabbing Mary Jane’s hand she led her into the bathroom and then the shower where they washed with only some small play before exiting and drying off, she pulled Mary Jane to the bed and shoved her onto it before turning off the lights and then joining her both naked as they curled up against one another and soon both were asleep dreaming of what tomorrow would bring. 

+TFTS+

(Osborn Mansion, next day)

Norman sat calmly in his master bedroom waiting to see if Gwen had succeeded in breaking Mary Jane’s resistance if she had any after yesterday, if he was confident in his lover’s abilities but that did not mean seducing Mary Jane fully to become his second mistress would succeed first time. He had already cleared the mansion out of its usual staff as he had done so the day before, he intended to ensure no one saw what he hoped was going to take place. Harry was still in a rehab and would not be home for months, and his Wife Sarah had taken up a hotel room near the rehab centre to be closer to their Son in his time of need, he had nothing to fear about her finding out about his actions with Mary Jane as Sarah like Gwen was fully subservient to his needs thanks to multiple infusions of his altered sperm. Already it was past noon but he was a patient and had already had dinner an hour before, suddenly his ears perked up as he headed the obvious sounds of someone entering the mansion and he knew the only person it could be was either one of his family which was unlikely or Gwen and hopefully Mary Jane. 

He stayed seated as the doors to his bedroom finally opened and Gwen stepped inside clothed in a lovely red dress cut low to show of her wonderful cleavage, at first he could not tell if she had succeeded or not until she finally showed a wide smile before stepping aside. His breath caught in his throat as Mary Jane made her entrance clothed in a very short mini skirt made of some kind of satin material if he was not mistaken and a lose low cut white blouse, she looked sexy as hell as her legs were bare and seemed to run all the way up to her arse. He could make out the outlines of a black bra underneath her blouse which seemed almost see-though due to the colour of the bra she had chosen to wear, he would bet she also had on a pair of black panties as well. She paused near the door and seemed to pose for him, he steepled his fingers as he took his time to run his eyes hungrily over every inch of her body. 

Mary Jane stepped forward confidently and took a deep breath before speaking. “I offer myself to you Norman as Gwen did before me, take me I am yours” she stated boldly as Gwen had suggested. 

Norman could barely contain his glee at her words or the confidence behind them; clearly Gwen had done her work very well. He reminded himself to watch the record of her seduction of the redhead from the videocam he had given her, focusing back on the waiting redhead as Gwen shut and locked the doors before making her way over to sit in his hap shifting herself around making him groan at the contact before getting comfortable. 

“I accept your offer Mary Jane and I am pleased you have chosen to join us” he finally responded as he slowly got hard underneath Gwen. “I assure you my dear you will not regret your choice” he added with a wicked smile as Mary Jane watched them waiting what came next. “Now dance for us Mary Jane as sexily as you can, show off that body of yours to us” he ordered as Gwen got up and moved over to the nearby cabinet and placed a CD into the disc player and a steady beat began to play.

Mary Jane closed her eyes and began to sway to the music allowing it to overcome her slight nervousness; slowly she began to move more sexily as she allowed the music to calm her. She made quick hip movements so as to make her skirt bounce upwards thus showing off her black silk panties to Norman and Gwen’s avidly watching gazes. She started spinning and bouncing around ensuring to make her breasts move around in the silk prison of her bra, her body was heating up as she moved and a very strange sense of arousal was also beginning to rise within her. She felt hot dancing for Norman and even Gwen; it was different than when she had danced at a club or something more personal and erotic. Gwen smirked easily seeing the signs of Mary Jane’s growing arousal, even as her red headed friend moved around she could see her nipples slowly begin showing as they became hard points of arousal and she could also see a light sheen of sweat appear on her skin. She was completely lost in the music and it was a thrill to see, she’d always known there was a sexual being waiting to be released within the redhead and now it was on full display for her and Norman to see. Norman smiled very much enjoying the show and finding his eyes almost glued to the way the redheads breasts jerked about as she seemed to flow back and forth, she showed her training in dance and the arts as her movements were more professional than if Gwen was the one doing the dance. 

“So beautiful and sexy” he mused aloud as he felt his cock harden the more he watched her not helped by the fact Gwen kept shifting teasingly on his lap which she had reclaimed after switching on the music. “Now slowly peel off your clothes as you dance Mary Jane and bare yourself to us” he ordered his eyes momentarily pinning hers as she briefly paused in her movements before nodding as she understood what he wanted was basically a strip tease.   
This would be a first for her and yet she found the idea of stripping for Norman a turn on as her body began to thrum with desire, changing the way she danced to the music which continued to play she shook her hips left and right before slowly running her hands up and down her body. Softly caressing her breasts she began to undo the buttons of her blouse until they were all undone before pausing smiling seductively at Norman and then pulling the blouse open exposing the silk bra covering her breasts, Gwen could not stop herself from getting up and stalking over to run her hands over the two orbs feeling the pointed nubs her nipples had become revealing that this was turning her redheaded friend on. She tweaked one of Mary Jane’s nipples making the redhead moan loudly before pulling her in for a heated kiss; Mary Jane eagerly returned the kiss as the arousal she was feeling continued to grow within her. Grinning Gwen broke the kiss and walked back to sit in Norman’s lap noting the heated look he sent her telling her he had enjoyed the small show, Mary Jane quickly got back into her teasing dance. 

Slowly she reached behind her and began to lower the zipper of her mini skirt even whilst she swung her hips from side to side. Keeping hold of the skirt even as she pulled the zipper fully lose, smiling teasingly once more at Norman as well as Gwen before allowing the skirt to fall to the floor showing off the black silk knickers she also wore. She ran her hands through her hair as she moved before twisting around and bending over, she ran her hands up her legs and over her own back side before gripping her panties and slowly pulling them down even as she came back up showing her naked arse in all its glory for a few seconds before pulling them back up. Smiling she ran her hands back up to her breasts which she caressed and groped making her nipples harden even more, then as slow as she could she moved her hands to the front release clasp and after a short pause flicked it open and allowed her bra to fall open. Shrugging her shoulders she pushed the lose bra from her body before twisting back around and bending over once more only to come to a halt as she sensed someone behind her. Glancing between her legs she noted it was Gwen who ran her hands up and down her arse before grabbing her panties and yanking them down thus leaving her fully naked to their gazes as she stood back up and turned around giving Norman a full view of her body.

Norman had enjoyed the show although he had to admit he’d seen better, whilst Mary Jane was skilled in dance and other artistic arts she was not skilled in seductive strip teases which told him this was her first for which he was glad. Standing up he made his way over to Mary Jane and Gwen who were currently engaged in another steamy kiss which the blond was clearly the one in charge, he came up beside them and as soon as Gwen released Mary Jane took hold of the redhead and kissed her himself long and hard whilst thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He instantly felt Mary Jane’s own tongue duel his as they made out, the redhead moaned as she hungrily made out with Norman unaware that one of the reasons was the altered cum she had been exposed too. Finally Norman allowed her to break away and take deep breaths, Norman smiled at the way Mary Jane was acting showing she was very much his now. 

He guided Mary Jane over to the bed and pushed her down onto it where she quickly lay and spread her legs wide, she then began to grope one of her breasts before sliding her other hand down and over her pussy clearly intending to entice him. He needed no further invitation and stood between her spread legs and guided his cock to her wet entrance, smirking he grabbed her hand and placed it on his cock before staring at her waiting for her to get what it was he wanted. Mary Jane quickly realised what Norman wanted and even as Gwen climbed onto the bed and began to caress her other breast she guided Norman’s cock into her pussy, letting out a sigh of pleasure she jerks upwards as Norman took over and plunged his cock fully into her. Grabbing hold of her legs Norman quickly sets a fast pace as he slams himself into the compliant redhead, Gwen leaned down and began to suck and nibble on her breasts making Mary Jane cry out as she all but clung to the blonds head. 

Norman continued to hammer into the redhead who withered underneath him so wonderfully; Gwen moved to make out with Mary Jane who eagerly kissed her as hard as she could. Mary Jane slipped her tongue into the blond’s mouth and enjoyed the feel of it meshing with Gwen’s own tongue, her legs locked around Norman’s waist as he slowed down his thrusts clearly intending to draw this out. Norman reached down and grabbed both of Mary Jane’s breasts squeezing and groping them both, a few minutes later he used his hold to pull Mary Jane up and she went willingly as Gwen fell onto the bed and began to play with her pussy as she watched the redhead now bounce wildly in Norman’s arms. Norman held Mary Jane by the arse in a tight grip as she grinded herself down onto his hard cock, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss he made out with her for the next few minutes ensuring the redhead slowed down. 

Gwen plunged her fingers as deep as she could into her gushing pussy as she watched Mary Jane fully succumb; she knew the redhead would not be backing out after this was over. Groping one of her breasts she tweaked her nipple as hard as she could, Norman released Mary Jane and after pulling out of her dropped the redhead onto the bed. He twisted her around before she could fully recover and quickly shoved his cock back into her soaking pussy, Mary Jane groaned shivering in pure pleasure as she felt the cock re-enter her and begin to pound as deeply into her as he could, Gwen quickly stopped what she was doing and moved so she was right in front of Mary Jane who only stared at her pussy for a few seconds before plunging her mouth onto it and beginning to plunge her tongue deep into her core. Gwen grabbed hold of Mary Jane’s hair groaning as she felt the redhead’s tongue plunge inside her core even hitting her g-spot as she went. Locking her legs around Mary Jane’s head she began to rock against her, Mary Jane took hold of Gwen’s legs to ground herself better as she continued to suck and lick heatedly at Gwen’s pussy ensuring to suck hard on Gwen’s clit making the blond cry out. Norman watched with a smile as Mary Jane ate out Gwen without any hesitation, he began to pick up the pace of his thrusting and even slapped the redhead’s arse a few times making   
Mary Jane moan into Gwen’s pussy which sent pleasant vibrations through the blonds body. 

Mary Jane knew she would not last much longer and thus redoubled her efforts to bring Gwen off, she used her teeth to scape against Gwen’s over excited clit gaining a loud moan of pleasure from her friend before she drove her tongue as deep into Gwen’s pussy as she could striking her g-spot as she went which was all Gwen could take as she erupted into a large orgasm and sprayed her juices all over Mary Jane’s face. At the sight of such an erotic scene Norman increased his pace even more slamming into Mary Jane wildly, he then slipped a finger into the tip of her anus making Mary Jane cried out wildly before she too reached her limit and exploded around Norman’s cock making him groan at the sensation. He just managed to stop himself from climaxing and slowed his movements as he twisted Mary Jane around so he could face her once more, he could clearly see Gwen’s juices on her face as he began to fuck her once more as Mary Jane locked her legs around him knowing a second orgasm was quickly approaching. Gwen managed to recover and crawl over to Mary Jane and kissed her whilst massaging her breasts; she loved the tastes of her juices as she again made out with her friend. Norman continued to wildly slam into the willing redhead for another ten minutes before finally unable to stop himself from climaxing and shooting his seed deep into Mary Jane’s pussy. Mary Jane feeling the sensation of Norman’s cum shooting into her pussy orgasmed once more, her legs dropped limply as Norman pulled out of her and collapsed onto the bed beside her and Gwen. 

“You’re mine now Mary Jane” Norman told her as he pulled her up against him. 

“Yes yours” Mary Jane agreed knowing there was no going back now.

Gwen smirked at Mary Jane’s answer as she curled up on Norman’s other side looking forward to many other nights of taking the redhead to the heights of pleasure, she really could not wait to see Mary Jane’s reaction to the fact that Norman was also the Green Goblin. She still recalled the moment her transformed in front of her for the first time, instead of fear it had only caused an arousal of untold proportions to shoot through her probably enhanced by the fact she was pregnant at the time. They’d fucked wildly that night and she had loved every minute of it, she wondered if Mary Jane would react the same. Norman held both women trying not to burst out laughing at his success, he now had two beautifully women as his mistresses and he intended to keep them. He wondered what his nemesis Parker would say if he knew he had seduced not only his best friend but his girlfriend to boot, oh he could just imagine the pain it would cause him. One day he might decide to tell his foe the truth but for now he would keep it secret, closing his eyes he began to fall into a light sleep knowing there was plenty of time to fuck Mary Jane again. 

The End:

A/N: I may add more to this story depending on the reception it gets but for now it is complete.


End file.
